1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to non-voice message transmission and reception across cellular and public or private data networks and, more particularly to a method and system for instant message delivery between a cellular and public data network that facilitates communication outside of user-defined buddy groups.
2. Description of Related Art
Around the world, tens of millions of users are using software that enables them to be alerted when friends, family and colleagues go on-line for real-time exchange of messages. A commonly used term for this type of real-time exchange is instant messaging. Instant messaging is extremely low-cost, with most vendors giving away the product and others charging nominal licensing fees. It is also powerful, allowing users to exchange messages in one window without interrupting a task in progress in another window; for example, looking over a document. Team members in different locations can set up impromptu conversations, bouncing ideas and strategies off each other. It provides quick and dirty collaboration, with little to buy and not much to set up.
The best-known instant messaging system is the AMERICA ONLINE(copyright) INSTANT MESSENGER(copyright) (AIM(copyright)) that was originally designed as a feature for AOL(copyright)""s pay service. AIM is software that anyone with an Internet connection can download, whether or not he or she is an AOL(copyright) (AMERICA ONLINE(copyright)) subscriber. After registering a person identifier such as a SCREEN NAME(copyright) or a ICQ number, the user can maintain lists of other AIM(copyright) users, referred to herein as buddies, and be alerted whenever one of those in the list comes on-line. When one of those in the list comes on-line, the corresponding personal identifier appears with an audiovisual alert in an AIM(copyright) interface window on the screen. By clicking on the name appearing in the AIM(copyright) interface window, the user may then send an instant message and initiate a conversation session. Users can also sort their buddies into groups. For example, a lawyer could create separate groups for partners, associates, in-house counsel.
Despite the apparent success of instant messaging, it has, until now, been limited to a user accessing the service through computer-based systems hardwired to the Internet. A co-pending U.S. patent application, C. Carey, B. Robinson, Method and system for messaging across cellular networks and a public data network, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/519,525 (Mar. 6, 2000), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a system and method for instant message communication in wireless and non-wireless environments; thus extending the benefits of instant messaging to wireless environments, such as cellular phone systems. Using this system, an instant messaging subscriber can send and receive instant messages by means of a mobile unit device, such as a cell phone. Messages received may originate from a computer on a public data network, such as the Internet, or from other mobile unit devices. Furthermore, other instant messaging systems are known. For example, there are known instant messaging systems that send and receive messages by means of a command-line interface.
Messaging between the user and buddies is easy and efficient. Sending a message to a buddy merely requires that the mobile unit user select a buddy from a list of personal identifiers displayed on the user interface of the mobile unit, compose the message and send it. A means is provided for the mobile user to reply to an instant message from a buddy quickly and easily, merely requiring the user to select a xe2x80x98replyxe2x80x99 function.
Messaging between a mobile user and a non-buddy, that is someone not on the user""s BUDDY LIST(copyright), is somewhat more complicated, requiring the user to manually key in the non-buddy""s personal identifier for each message sent from the phone. FIG. 8 provides a message flow diagram between a mobile unit 36 and a non-buddy 183. Step 181 illustrates the process of sending a message to a non-buddy. The system includes an xe2x80x98unlistedxe2x80x99 function for communicating with non-buddies, having a unique routing code. The user composes the message 181 A, including the non-buddy personal identifier in the body of the message, followed by a colon and a blank space, and sends it, using the xe2x80x98unlistedxe2x80x99 function. Upon receipt by the short message service center 32, the message is forwarded 181B to the instant message routing system 22. The instant message routing server captures the non-buddy personal indentifier and forwards the message to the desired recipient. Step 182 illustrates the process of sending a message to a mobile unit 36 from a non-buddy 183. As shown at 182A, reply to the message may be made only by way of an entirely new message, requiring the user to manually key in the non-buddy""s personal identifier correctly and compose the message in an operation identical to that of 181A. If the personal identifier is incorrectly typed, the message will be rejected or lost, requiring that the user retype the entire message.
Given the variety of environments in which wireless devices are deployed and the small size of the keypads typically found on wireless devices, such operation is extremely cumbersome and time-consuming. Keying in the personal identifier and the message may require the user to key in tens of separate characters. An equally tedious alternative to keying in the personal identifier involves the use of the mobile unit""s xe2x80x98forwardxe2x80x99 feature. The user edits the received message to leave only the non-buddy personal identifier of the original message, the reply is composed and the message is forwarded to the unlisted routing code, requiring the mobile user to remember the routing code of the xe2x80x98unlistedxe2x80x99 function and key it in manually. An embedded client (built into the handset of a wireless device, for example a Nokia 3390 Gold phone) assigns an index to all listed names and each unlisted name that is in conversation. Alternately, the unlisted name (unique ID) is associated with the conversation and attached to each reply message.
Other wireless instant messenging systems may use a single routing number for all mobile-originated requests. They require the user to enter a command code at the beginning of some or all messages to specify the action, and enter the ID of the recipient in each message.) An index is assigned to all listed names and each unlisted name that is in conversation. Alternately, the unlisted name (unique ID) is associated with the conversation and attached to each reply message.
It would be a great advantage to provide a method and system for messaging across cellular networks and a public data network that included a feature for easy reply to instant messages from a non-buddy, greatly facilitating instant messaging between a mobile unit user and parties not listed in the user-defined list.
In a system for instant message communication in a wireless and non-wireless environment, messages are sent from and received by a mobile unit device over a wireless communication network. A registered user of the instant messaging system creates a list, for example an AIM(copyright) BUDDY LIST(copyright), of people with whom the user frequently exchanges instant messages, by providing the buddies"" instant message personal identifiers. Each instant message personal identifier is associated with a destination address, also known as a routing code, at the instant message system. This association is saved in memory in the instant message system and conserves phone number addresses in the telephone network. An address loading program is sent through the wireless environment to the mobile unit device of the registered user and loads the list, including personal identifiers and the associated routing numbers into the memory of the mobile unit. When the mobile unit user wishes to send a message to someone on his or her list, the user merely selects the personal identifier from the displayed list, composes the message and sends it. When the mobile unit user wishes to reply to a message received from a sender on the name list, the user merely selects a xe2x80x98replyxe2x80x99 function and the reply is processed by the system in accordance with the previously saved information.
Within the above system, a method and apparatus for facilitating instant messaging outside of a user-defined buddy group provides a feature that allows easy reply to a sender not in the user""s buddy group, i.e. a xe2x80x9cnon-buddy.xe2x80x9d The instant messaging system provides at least one additional routing code reserved for conversing with non-buddies. When the system receives an instant message for a user from a non-buddy, before routing the message to the user""s mobile device, the non-buddy""s personal identifier is associated with a reserved routing code. The mobile user then may reply to the message using the same xe2x80x98replyxe2x80x99 function available for replies to buddies. Likewise, when the mobile user initiates a message to a non-buddy, the system captures the non-buddy""s personal identifier and associates it with a reserved routing code. Thereafter, the user can reply to messages from the non-buddy by using an automated xe2x80x98replyxe2x80x99 function on the wireless device. The non-buddy routing code assignment is usually only for the duration of a user session, or until reassigned. When the mobile user signs off from the system, the routing code becomes available for reassignment.